the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 09
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 1 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 09 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = August 29, 2013 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = The Groovenians (Dropped Pilot) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Gross Jokes (Madballs: The Animated Series)}}It's a Wishful Life is a The Fairly OddParents episode from season five. In this episode, Timmy tries to do many good deeds for people, but nobody appreciates his work. Angry, Timmy wishes that he had never been born and therefore, becomes nonexistent.http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_A_Wishful_Life In Animated Atrocities, It's a Wishful Life is the ninth episode of Season 1, and the ninth episode in general. It aired on August 29, 2013. Description Well... that was depressing Honestly, this is my least favorite "Animated Atrocity" review. I was too pressed for time and really needed to churn something out. There was just so much more that I could have dug into this pile of crap. Summary Mr. Enter criticizes this episode because of it's missed implications, terrible morals and broken continuity. He even thinks that the Nostalgia Critic has done it better. Mr. Enter Looks a Terrible episode of The Fairly Odd Parents called "It's a Wishful Life. Quotes For more quotes, see the episode's transcript. ''Mr. Enter: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that if I don't appreciate someone's hard work done for me out of charity, I shouldn't worry about it. Heck, I can even yell at them for it. And if that leads them to feel unappreciated to the point where they're questioning their own existence, it's thier problem and not mine. They should keep doing these deeds for me no matter how much apathy I give. SCREW. YOU. Your faithful student, Mr. Enter.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Funny/TheMysteriousMrEnter Extra Thoughts Trivia *'Credits song': "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay (uncredited). *Following up on Mr. Enter's regrets over "Putting Your Hoof Down", ''"It's a Wishful Life", and "Pet Sitter Pat", he has announced his intentions to rereview said episodes along with "Stuck in the Wringer", "One Coarse Meal", and "Nobody Doesn't Like TJ", feeling that his reviews of them could have been improved, and believing that doing his "Extra Thoughts" videos wasn't sufficient enough to address some of his reviews' problems.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Trivia/TheMysteriousMrEnter *Dear Princess Celestia, Today I learned that if I don't appreciate someone's hard work done for me out of charity, I shouldn't worry about it. Heck, I can even yell at them for it. And if that leads them to feel unappreciated to the point where they're questioning their own existence, it's their problem and not mine. They should keep doing these deeds for me no matter how much apathy I give. SCREW. YOU. Your faithful student, Mr. Enter * Also the end of his review on "It's a Wishful Life" saying how depressing it is. Worse, it has "Viva La Vida" as credits music. * Mr Enter Believes that It's a Wishful Life is a bad episode from a good cartoon, pre-poof Fairly Odd Parents * Rainbowshy2013 Believes that I don't think "It's a Wishful Life" was panned by the general public; it seems like it is just another episode. Although I haven't heard anyone else talk about it (good or bad), so maybe I'm not the best one to say. * IMDb rates this episode 6.6 when Imdb rates the review 5.7 out of 10 References Gallery Navigation Category:Animated Atrocities Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon